Cries In Vain
by 3SavageSkillets
Summary: One-shot songfic about the events directly after the season 3 finale


Cries in Vain

**Cries in Vain**

Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural, nor Cries in Vain, the great Bullet for My Valentine and Eric Kripke own all, "I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me".

Authors Note: Anyone who can guess what the last line of my disclaimer, which is in quote marks, is from gets brownie points and gets to choose an OC character for one of my stories.

Warnings: Season 3 Finale spoilers. Lyrics are in italics story is regular font.

_Lord you know I've cried a thousand tears tonight,  
But nothing seems to quench the thirst you keep on craving,  
But now I need an answer to my prayers and your not there,  
So why think you listen? Listen!_

Sam sat broken on the floor, cradling Dean's dead body to his chest. Tears poured unchecked down his cheeks, "I can save you. I have to save you." He repeated over and over again, an unending litany of denial. Dean had died for him, had gone to hell for _him_, it seemed like such a waste. He understood for the first time why Dean had done it though, it had only been about five minutes since he had watched his brother die and he already felt like he couldn't live another second without him. 

_Has no one told you!, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you!, Your cries are all in vain,  
Your Cries!_

Sam stared into his brother's blank eyes, praying to find some fragment of hope that Dean was still in there somewhere, that maybe; just maybe the hellhounds hadn't finished their job. "Dean, come back to me. Come back Dean…please I need you." His only response was the stare of lifeless eyes looking back into his. It was almost as if he could see the figure of his brother burning in those soulless eyes. Sam looked away and closed his brother's eyes for the last time.

_Lord, I can't disguise the look inside my eyes,  
The more I try to look away the more I'm staring,  
But now I need an answer to my prayers and your not there,  
So why think you listen? Listen!_

Dean was elevated above a bottomless cavern of darkness and burning heat, by spider-web patterned chains that lead to hooks that were lodged through his flesh into the bone. The hooks had been strategically placed in his ankles, wrists, and shoulders and had been pulled taut by the thick metal chains. Dean groaned in agony, "Oh god, Sam! Help me!"

_Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
Your cries._

"Sam!!" Screw the tough guy act Dean was in pain and he wanted out of here. He didn't regret saving Sammy in the least but this was agony. The fire that gave off no light kept washing over him scorching his raw blood soaked skin, Hellhounds bit and clawed his flesh leaving deep wounds behind in their wake, and blue black lightning snaked across what passed for a sky here striking him with pure electricity forcing a reenactment of his encounter with the skin head, only here you were not allowed the sweet release of death. He was trapped, forced to die a thousand deaths but never once have the moment of peace when death actually takes you. 

_Your cries in vain_

_Your cries in vain_

_Your cries in vain_

_Your cries in vain_

Bobby rushed in through the front door of the house that the boys had gone into, he ran down the first hallway searching frantically for the two men who had been like sons to him since they were both just tikes. Please let it have worked, please let Dean be alive and out of his deal, please let Sam have survived Lilith's rage, god please, please. He pleaded silently as he checked each room. Finally he reached the room that the boys were in and the sight there damn near broke his heart; Sam sat sobbing on the floor holding Dean's bloody torn corpse to his chest. 

_I look away!_

At that moment for the first time in a long time all Bobby wanted to do was run away and not look back. He had done his best to help his long time fellow hunter and friend John to raise these boys and now, now he had, had to see them both dead. He had no doubt that Dean's death would change Sam and wound him, possibly beyond repair. He couldn't bear to lose both boys again, one to death and one to guilt and misery. 

_Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
Your cries._

Bobby stepped up to Sam and placed a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder. "Come on Sam, let's take Dean and get the hell out of here before Lilith comes back with more demons." Sam nodded numbly and with the help of Bobby picked up his dead brother, and together they carried him to the impala. "Bobby…" Sam whispered brokenly as they drove back to the older hunters place. "Yes Sam?" Bobby asked cautiously. "We have to save him; we have to get him out of there. Dean would have never let me stay in hell for him; we have to fix this, I won't let him spend eternity as one of the damned for me." Bobby simply nodded; they were going to have a long fight ahead of them for Dean's soul. 

_Has nobody told you when you look away  
The stories they told you still run through your veins,  
Has nobody told you when you look away  
The stories they told you still run through your,  
Run through your veins!_

"Somebody help!" Dean screamed as all the demons he had exorcised to hell advanced towards his prone figure with malicious smiles lighting up their hideously twisted features.


End file.
